Harry Potter
This article refers to the series of books. For the titular character go here. '' :''This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world that won't know his name. There will be books about him, he will be a legend. —Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Harry Potter (CIC GNZ-4138-209-JR) is a series of books by the British author J.K Rowling detailing the adventures of a group of young witches and wizards, including the title character Harry Potter. The children attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located somewhere in Scotland, where they learn the various skills of the generic fantasy witch and wizard. The series comprises seven books, plus two small additional volumes which are written as textbooks featured in the canon, a book of wizarding fairy tales, and an 800-word prequel story written for charity. The Books (in chronological order) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (titled Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the United States) ** Published: 26 June 1997 ** Film released: November 16 2001 *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' ** Published: 2 July 1998 ** Film released: November 15 2002 *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' ** Published: 8 July 1999 ** Film released: May 31 2004 *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' ** Published: 8 July 2000 ** Film released: November 18 2005 *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' ** Published: 21 June 2003 ** Film released: July 11 2007 *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' ** Published: 16 July 2005 ** Film released: November 21 2008 *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' ** Published: 21 July 2007 ** Films to be released: Part 1 - November 2010; Part 2 - May 2011 Other Incarnations The series has been made into a series of films with the same titles as the books. The books themselves have also been released as audiobooks, read by popular English comedian Stephen Fry. Harry Potter has had such huge global impact that the canon has attracted more than its fair share of badfic. It is acknowledged, as a subset of the Internet rule 'If it exists, there is fan fiction of it', that 'If it exists, it has been crossed with Harry Potter'. Harry Potter and the PPC As of 2010, Harry Potter is the continuum in the most danger from high volumes of badfic, with a surge in popularity creating a flood of missions similar to the overload created by The Lord of the Rings and then Pirates of the Caribbean. As a result, many agents, especially those who don't specialize in something else, have been sent to Harry Potter at least once. Harry Potter overflow therefore makes up a major part of the workload of Floaters and DMS/DBS Freelance Divisions. The disguise most useful to agents in the HP continuum is usually Random Student, with whatever house affiliation will either let them get close to the action or stay out of sight (which one is preferable depends on the situation). The HP continuum tends to be a friendly place to visit (to the extent that the badfic will let it be); PPC agents may make use of the Room of Requirement to get a much-needed night's sleep mid-fic, and often find occasion to grab a meal at the banquet in the Great Hall. Agents have also, on occasion, used Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder to take a break from the awfulness of the fic. Canon weapons consist almost entirely of wands, which are a highly versatile weapon if mastered; spells can be used to restrain Mary Sues or possessed canons during charging or exorcism, to kill Sues and bit characters, to dispose of bodies, and as a more canonical substitute for the neuralyzer. Muggle agents can use Muggle-use Wands, an invention of Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy that allows them to cast various useful spells. Agents who are native to the HP continuum may have a wider range of magic available to them, depending on how good they are at using their wands. A few non-native HP agents have learned to use HPverse magic without Muggle-use wands. It's not unusual for a Mary Sue to make agents angry enough to use Unforgivable Curses—usually Avada Kedavra. Because the HP continuum is fairly dangerous, many other useful canonical assassination strategies exist, from the Basilisk to the Whomping Willow. Knives, swords and bows are also canonical weapons, but not used often during missions. Guns, while mentioned, are never actually used in the canon. The DBS handles a large amount of HPverse smutfic, which tends to contain an unusually high level of squick since HP students are underage in most fics. When it comes to shipping canon characters, slash is somewhat more popular than het in the HP continuum (with most pairings of both kinds involving Harry). Mary Sue usually falls in love with Harry Potter himself, though a few will target other male students such as Ron or the Weasley twins and quite a few will go after adults like Lupin, Snape, or even Voldemort. Exorcisms in the Harry Potter continuum work best when the exorcist chooses the proper volume of the book series or DVD of the movies; for example, a Harry Potter who has been slashed with Ron during the Yule Ball should be exorcised with a copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, whereas if he has fallen in love with Ron after the Battle of Hogwarts, he should be exorcised with Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows instead. A badfic in Potterverse was the origin of the term pepper-jack cheese. The Harry Potter continuum is unwilling host to Legendary Badfics Cho Chang's Desires, Little Miss Mary, and Subjugation. Special Equipment *Password Bleeper Agents Native to Harry Potter *Gilbert Hawk *Paddlebrains *Tangara Braxton *Coriander Johnsson *William Marshall *Orion *Decima Mission Reports from this Continuum *Mission Reports from the Department of Mary Sues, Harry Potter Division. *The Department of Bad Slash, Harry Potter Division, currently just Agents Dee and Milask (3). *Agents Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains (DBS) (Missions are NSFW) **To the Moon Part 1, Part 2 **Manhood **Bottled Feelings **A Modicum of Pleasure *Agent Oscar Henson (DBS-Mpreg) (Missions are NSFW) **Extending the Family, with Agent Paddlebrains **Dreams, with Agent Iza *Agents Foxglove and Laburnum (DMS-Freelance) **The Death and Times of a Sue Named Blaise Zabini ***Sue: Elessario **Thou Shalt Not Suffer A Sue To Live **It's Amazing What Happens At 3 In The Morning ***Sues: Maddie and Terrah **Hand Maidens Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 Foxglove and Laburnum (DMS-Freelance); Stormsong and Skyfire (DBS) ***Sue: Princess Rikai *Agent Tawaki **Thesuperfunnymynoseisrunnyextracrazystory, with Dustin **Hidden Truths, Hidden Lies, with Tadkeeta ***Sue: Megan Dumbledore **Harry Potter and the Weapon of Atlantis, with Dustin *Agent Teek (DMS-Freelance) **It's The Internet, What Did You Expect?, with Crebaina **And The Goddess Did Wangst, And Spake Annoyingly Unto The People, with Crelmos **Inconceivable Conceptions, with Crelmos *Agent Suicide (DMS) **Ow, Ow, and Ow Again, with Rowan **Just One Letter, with Ithalond ***Sue: Sakhmet Black **Subjugation (Incomplete), with Diocletian *Attack on Potter-verse: Clear Stream, Agents Krishna and Serenity (DMS) *Family Ties, Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen (DIC) **Sue: Cordelia Driscol *In which a Sue gives Phia and Brannie the slip, Branwen Beaton and Sophia Cole (DMFF) *Prophecies, Agents Flip Finley and Rez Montrose (DF) *Pure Evil (NSFW/NSFB), Agents Eileen (DMSER) and Jake (DMS-Halo) *The snake And The Rose., Agents Jet and Jicky (DF) *Swimhttp://docs.google.com/Doc?id=dfg2s5q3_114w2h7fvc6, July and Library (DF) *Why Mione Hates Ron, Agents Nadine and Jodi *What If?: (Part One), (Part Two), Agents Ian and Lee (DMS) *The Misadventures of Phobos, Part One - Bad Slash (NSFW), Agent Decima (DBS) and some guy. *Training Mission 2 Agents Cadmar (DF) and Luxury (DBS) 'Crossovers' *Chapter 18: Two Worlds (crossover with Lord of the Rings), Jay Thorntree and Acacia Byrd (DIC) * Agents Chliever the Corroder and Winston Chalmers (DF) **Paint the Town (NSFW) (crossover with Lord of the Rings) **Time Machine (NSFW) (crossover with Lord of the Rings) **a rlly serius fic (NSFW) (crossover with Lord of the Rings) * Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen (DIC) **Harry Potter and the Dragonriders of Pern (crossover with Dragonriders of Pern), with Nurse Jennifer Robinson and Agents Sedri, Lunac, Maria Falcone, and Circe. ***Sues: Alanna, Nadia, and Roma Lupin. **Ring Child (crossover with Lord of the Rings), with Agents Suicide and Diocletian (DMS). ***Stu: Archir the Emerald *Blood in the Stars (crossover with Firefly), Agents Maria Falcone, Crispin Reed, and Beethoven Sonata (DMS-Freelance) *The Elf from…Hogwrats? (crossover with Lord of the Rings), Agents Manx and Shadow (DF) *Harry Potter and the One Ring of Power (crossover with Lord of the Rings), Agent Architeuthis (Intel) *Learning the Knots (crossover with Naruto), Agents Key and Hawthorne (DIC) *Legolas' True Love AKA The Lost Princess (crossover with Lord of the Rings), Agents Anne and Kate (DMS-LotR) *Middle-earth Meets Hogwarts (crossover with Lord of the Rings), Agents Twain and Jeanlily (DMS) *Of Books and Cleverness (crossover with Lord of the Rings), Agents Death and Random *Susan's Sorcerer (crossover with The Chronicles of Narnia), Agents Tawaki and Nick **Stu: Erik Servint *The long way: The ten walkers (crossover with Lord of the Rings), Agents Alana and Sarah, (DMS) *Why you shouldn't kill your partner (crossover with Lord of the Rings), Agents Lorac and Verra (DOIMP) *First Flight (crossover with Ace Combat), Agents Sergio Turbo and Corolla (DF) *Better Than Revenge (crossover with Doctor Who), Agents Mittens and the RMC Category:Continua Category:Potterverse